navalcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Aircraft Carriers
The aircraft carrier (carrier for short) is a ship that is well known in both real life and in game. They are characterised by their lack of arrangement and protection, but make up for it with aircraft which can pose a significant threat to enemy warships. Real World Information Aircraft Carriers are warships that serves as maritime runways, equipped with full-length flight decks and facilities for carrying, arming, deploying, and recovering aircraft. Typically, large carriers hold flagship position in modern fleets, as they allow nations to project air power worldwide without depending on local bases for staging aircraft operations. Aircraft carriers are expensive to build and are critical strategic assets in modern naval warfare. Aircraft carriers have evolved from converted cruisers to nuclear-powered warships that carry numerous fighter planes, strike aircraft, helicopters, and other types of aircraft. As today, it projects the might of a country. It is also the flagship of a fleet, even a navy to show pride and the might of a single country. Aircraft Carriers debut their appearance as seaplane carriers. Aircraft carriers debuted for the first time during World War I, and it is heavily used in World War II. Since World War II, aircraft carrier designs have increased in size to accommodate a steady increase in aircraft size. Aircraft carriers are so expensive that nations which operate them risk significant political, economic, and military impact if a carrier is lost, or even used in conflict. In-Game Use In game, carriers will usually be torn apart by gunnery duels, so they mostly hang-around at distances outside of the enemy fleet's firing range. They usually have fighters to deal with enemy aircraft, and their torpedo bombers and dive bombers can make short work of the ships. However, without ample air-cover, bombers can be easily shot down. Carriers are very weak in terms of protection. Your average battleship can destroy a carrier before it can launch all its planes. Unlike shells, aircraft cannot be reused; once shot down, they do not respawn. Carrier-based planes are also slower then shells, and can be knocked out prior to reaching enemy vessels. Both dive and torpedo bombers can devastate enemy fleets, but must be used in large numbers for best results. Due to their high unit cost and the vulnerability of the carrier, building a carrier is usually an option only for players with a steady source of funding. Effective carriers have high combat speed usually due to lack of armor. It is important to be able to outrun ships that would otherwise sink you given the large target and minimal offensive weaponry. Some carriers have large offensive guns, but it is generally better to rely on aircraft. For a player willing to buy fighters, an aircraft carrier can be an excellent part of any fleets air defense. Subtypes There are a few types of carrier. Fleet Carrier (CV / CVB) The fleet carrier is the largest, most expensive type of carrier around. Fleet carrier sizes can range anywhere from 224 m (Courageous-class) to 337m (Modern Gerald R. Ford-class), and usually carry the most aircraft. Such carriers are distinguished by the fact that they are designed to operate within a nation's main fleet, and are thus built with more ambitious specifications. Armoured fleet carriers have the designation CVB. Light Carrier (CVL) Light carriers are smaller carriers intended to work alongside fleet carriers to bolster the air power of a given fleet. Most light carriers are designed to be able to keep pace with fleet carriers, with similar top speeds. Light carriers usually lack the hangar capacity, defensive armament and armour that fleet carriers have, due to their smaller size (Approx. 200m). Escort Carrier (CVE) Escort carriers are similar in a lot of ways compared to light carriers, but are instead designed for support during amphibious operations and non main fleet operations. Therefore, they are slower and often carry a weaker air wing. Helicopter carrier (LHD) A type of aircraft carrier specialised for launching and recovering helicopters. They are generally incapable of launching or recovering traditional fixed wing aircraft, though some LHDs can launch/recover VTOL and STOL aircraft. In real life, they fill vital roles in recovery, rescue, and humanitarian efforts. In game they are the gold standard of ASW support for a fleet. As they do not require long runways or massive hangars, these ships are often very small compared to larger fleet carriers. Category:Ship Type Category:Game Related